


Maudlin Romantics

by Quilly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, a request gone very right, also latula is the picture of grace and style, i blame serendipity gospels for everything, in which kurloz makara gets laid and is inappropriately giddy about everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly/pseuds/Quilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is KURLOZ MAKARA and you CAN'T STOP GIGGLING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maudlin Romantics

**Author's Note:**

> Request night fill from a few weeks ago that I still get all sniggery over, so cross-posting for posterity. Vaguely inspired by The Serendipity Gospels, by urbanAnchorite (which, if you haven't read and you're reading this, what are you doing with your life. Come on.)

Your name is KURLOZ MAKARA and you are GIGGLING.

Half of that is because of the usual GREAT JOKE OF THE UNIVERSE which keeps the WICKED MIRTH pumping through your veins. That’s normal.

Half is because Latula JUST FELL OFF THE PAILING SLAB.

You GIGGLE as she untangles sheet from leg and stands, instead wrapping them around her like JUSTICE’S TOGA and standing at the window to WATCH THE SUNRISE.

"You’re an insufferable prick," she informs you all formal, like you don’t have a sloppy pail tucked aside, and you just GRIN, because GIRL LOVES YOU and she KNOWS IT.

"Behold the great Redglare," you rumble, shifting about, getting COMFY, though without her body there, it’s A LITTLE TOO EMPTY. "GREAT DISMOUNT, LOVER MINE."

"I’m sure you enjoyed my dismount thoroughly," she says, and looks over her shoulder to WINK. Your cheeks go hot without shame.

You look on her long, because you can and she won’t fuss at you no more. Not in this moment, though later it’ll be THIS IS HELLS OF INAPPROPRIATE and YOU’LL COP A FEEL ANYHOW. Her body is softness and edge, hard elbows and round hips, and YOU LOVE HER. She is all you dislike about troll beaurocracy and YOU LOVE HER. She pailed you just about SENSELESS and YOU LOVE HER.

She watches the sun come up through your protective glass, limned in its light, highlights where you bit and where you touched too hard, where you kissed and where you owned, and you feel a PURR coming on.

She turns back to you and grins, letting the sheet fall. You look her over, more APPRECIATION than WANTING right now. You watch as she climbs back on the slab, back into the EMPTY SPACE of you, and she toys with your hair and you PURR.

"People will talk if this gets out," she says. "We need to be smart about it."

"Not like everybody don’t know," you shrug. "NOT LIKE EVERY TROLL COULDN’T SMELL IT."

She yanks a hank of hair. “You are a maudlin romantic.”

You grab her butt in retaliation. She laughs and plants smacking kiss on your mouth.

"I fear I do love you, Kurloz," she says, and you roll over on top of her, more to TEASE AND CRUSH than anything, though. WELL. You’re amenable.

"Latula, FEAR and LOVE are all one coin," you say. "A COIN WHAT I CHERISH MORE THAN ANY OTHER TREASURE."

"Maudlin romantic," she repeats, giggling, and arches up to plant kisses on the other side of your throat.

She gets you to say YOU LOVE HER plenty more times before the day bleeds into sleep.


End file.
